Xarah Jones
Xarah is a 15-year-old girl used in Normal RPs. Background Xarah is the daughter of Richard Jones, a rich business man who was said to run a company who experiments on children secretly for medicines. Xarah never knew about that until she was also taken. Richard was always busy working and didn't spend much time with Xarah or her mother. He did buy her presents which included a bunny. But when Xarah was at school, he didn't watch the bunny when it was in the garden, and it ran off into the forest behind their house. As an apology, Richard bought her a black cat, which Xarah named Ciella. Xarah used to live a rich life, but even with everything she got, she wasn't that happy. One day she heard a wolf's cry in the forest and she sneaked out of her garden, into the forest. While in the forest, she was attacked by wolves and tried to run. Just when they caught up to her, Xarah was saved by a young boy with brown hair. She later figured out he was deaf and was being raised by the wolves. Xarah started to fall in love with him and they played together every day. Only one day Xarah gave him a kiss and he ran off. Over the next few days the boy didn't show up at all and Xarah kept waiting at their meeting spot. She felt hurt and her father had to drag her out of the forest. He built a fence around the garden and made sure she didn't go back to the forest. Years later when Xarah went to the hospital for an injury, she met a boy called Darshan, the boy raised by wolves. She first didn't know it was the same boy that she met all those years ago. They started talking and became friends. A few days later Xarah was hit by a van when she saved a little boy, who was distracted by Ciella on the middle of the road. Xarah was brought to the hospital where Darshan also was. She was badly injured and had to stay in the hospital, which was against her father's pleasure. Because he knew there was a contract within his company that only children from that hospital could be taken to the company for "tests". So it was, Xarah was taken and got forced to swallow pills and liquids. A few days later she, together with other hospital kids who were kidnapped, got saved. But Xarah found out her father used to be a sub-head of that company and that he arranged the experiments and kidnappings. For now her father is still in prison, as she lives on with the hospital kids, while being in a relationship with Darshan. Personality Xarah is a friendly girl. She can be shy but gets at ease pretty fast. She really loves animals. Especially cats and wolves. When she first met Darshan she felt at easy when she pet Sparky while talking with Darshan. Xarah always gets scared when someone yells at her or scolds her. Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Characters Category:Female